


Take Off

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: As the flight slowly docents into the beautiful city of Athens, both Changmin and Yunho’s spirits start lifting off with the notion of possibilities.





	Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> Jung's semi-bee like shirt with Jeju Air's done it.  
> Can't get my mind off Lead Steward Jung so here it is! 
> 
> Extremely long one shot completed in a hurry and dazed from over dosing on energy drinks.  
> In-coherency is all mine 
> 
> ENJOYYYYYY

Changmin adjusts his seat belt and foot rest for the nth time since he boarded the flight, acutely aware of how foreign it feels to him, being in first class suites and all, oblivious to the fact that the only other passenger in first class is in his own business bubble and not even remotely aware of his existence. 

As a freelance National Geographic photographer, Changmin has never flew first class before and in his overly cautious mind he’s wondering if there’s a certain decorum he needs to follow in first class. 

“Stop it Changmin! It’s a 14 hour flight to Greece, you’re not going to spend 14 hours fidgeting, your sister didn’t spend this much money for you to be vastly uncomfortable!” Changmin mentally screams to himself as he takes a deep breath to calm his ass down. 

The thought of his sister did help though, as a smile starts forming in his face as he scrolls through the pictures in his laptop, he’s been making a montage of all the pictures he’s managed to get his hands on from their house, taking much pleasure in obtaining the dorkiest of photos he could find for the pre-wedding video collage. 

Who would have thought, the sister he use to tease so much is all grown up and getting married.  
His baby sister. 

Getting married. 

To an American born Korean self-made Tech millionaire no less. 

“Sigh” Changmin can’t help but feel a little sadden as he chanced upon a picture of his sister chasing him around the garden with a half bitten custard bread still in her hand. 

Half bitten courtesy of Changmin obviously. 

His baby sister. 

Getting married. 

“Sigh”

“I’m sorry Mr Shim, as we’re about to take off, could you please keep your tray tables up and switch off all electronic devices until we are in the air” a voice said to him. 

“Oh I’m sorry” Changmin exclaimed almost too loudly, shocked because he wasn’t paying attention, “I’ll do that now, give me a second….” now frozen solid from the double shocked he received when he finally see the face of the said voice.

“Mr Shim?” Said voice speaks again, almost with a touch of laughter if Changmin was coherent enough to realize, “Are you ok Mr Shim? Do you want me to help you put that away Mr Shim?”

“Erm..k” Fortified, Changmin quickly handed over his belongings, unpacked the luxurious fleece blanket, resolving to hide under it and not speak to anyone for the next 14 hours. 

“You have a lovely sister Mr Shim,” the voice continues, “She has made special arrangements for your journey with us today including your favourite lamb stew and the Spanish wine for pairing.” All the while speaking to a lump of luxury fleece at suite 02. “I’m Yunho, and I’ll be your personal concierge on your flight today” 

“Thank you, juuust call me changmin,” Changmin’s tussled hair and eyes emerges somewhat from the lump, 

“Please, Mr Shim is too formal” Changmin manages a smile, though he realizes his blanket is still covering much of his face and that he was being rude and throws the blanket down most unglamorously, hitting his hands on the arm rest and whipping up a heck of a lot of wool particles causing his non-existent asthma to act up. 

“Mr Shim are you ok” Said voice with the pretty face speaks and this time Changmin is almost certain said voice is trying not to laugh as he thumps Changmin on the back while waiting for him to kick start his breathing abilities again. 

Changmin is definitely not emerging from the lump of fleece ever again.

Scrap that he’s never flying again.  
** 

 

The flight takes off with no more incidents from Suite 02 and 20 mins after the seat belt sign has been switched off, passenger in Suite 02 is still figuratively a lump of luxury fleece. 

Yunho smiles to himself as he prepares the drinks for the said lump of fleece, making sure to include all the special requests made on his behalf in the passenger chit. 

“Mr Shim,” Yunho whispers quietly as he crouches down to the lump of fleece in question, “Mr Shim, can I offer you a glass of Spanish Rioja, your sister has a asked us to procure a 1986 bottle for you.” 

That seems to have pike said lump of fleece’s interest. 

Peeping out from the blanket is the cutest tussle of curls Yunho has ever seen, but that is nothing compared to the widest, biggest, most soul catching set of eyes he’s ever seen. 

“1986!” Changmin whispers loudly, “1986 is the best year for Rioja, that shit costs a thousand bucks a bottle” 

“Nothing but the best for you Mr Shim, and we have 2 bottles just for you, would you like manchego cheese to go with it?”

Yunho has never seen a smile so bright, brilliant and filled with happiness in his life. 

Enchanted is an understatement.  
***

 

In the course of the 14 hour flight, as passenger suite 02 slowly emerges from cocoon, their conversations went from business friendly professional to an actual genuine interest on both parties. 

Soon enough Yunho got to know that Changmin was 2 years younger than him (such a baby), flying to Greece for the first time, his ardent love for Wine, specifically Rioja (but not so much for manchego cheese) that Changmin though appreciative of the decadent food provided in first class much prefers the comfort of Kimchi instant noodles (done al dente with kimchi radish on the side). 

 

Changmin also realized that Yunho is not the perfect pretty face (albeit a very very pretty one) as he thought he was, that they shared the same dorky love for One Piece, that he’s been to Athens 10 times and is almost a native (or so Yunho proclaims) that they went to the same university (YH: I’m Sunbae then, CM: I’m the passenger-nim today ;p), that Yunho was the author of the Student paper on Youth culture that Professor Jang at Sociology always show to students at the first class for being the best paper and best student he’s ever taught in his academic life (and thereby setting an impossible benchmark that no one can reach until Changmin came along with his topic on class conflicts and inequalities and now both of them are equally hated by all Sociology majors in school) and that Yunho is born in 1986.

The best year for Rioja wine seems to be the best year for one other thing too.  
***

 

“Mr Shim,” Yunho reverts to addressing when he lost a bet with Changmin on the exact words spoken by Luffy at episode 343 scene at Thriller Bark, “Mr Shim, we are about to start our decent into Athens international airport, please put your tray tables up and switch off all electronic devices.” 

“Oh I’m sorry” Changmin exclaimed almost too loudly, shocked because he paying too much attention to episode 389 of One piece, “I’ll do that now, give me a second….” now frozen solid from the double shocked he received when he finally see how close Yunho is from him. 

“I don’t suppose I’ll ever get use to such a face” Changmin muses mentally as he packs away his charger and laptop and hands them over to Yunho. 

“I don’t suppose a 10th time Athens Native would be free to show a truer fan of One Piece around would he?” As the flight starts the slow decent into Athens. 

“I know a place that possibly offers Rioja 1986 wine and cheese, Mr Shim, perhaps we can have an intelligent debate over youth culture and conflicts over wine.” 

“Or how about what Luffy said in Episode 256 when he rescues Chimmey, loser pays for the wine”

“Deal!” 

Yunho for all his desire not to lose again have already decided to download and loop episode 245 when he arrives in his hotel later and he’s confident he could recite the entire show verbatim by the end of the day.

“Deal” 

Changmin cannot remember exactly what happened in Episode 256, but whether he winning this challenge is irrelevant this time around. 

Changmin is meeting Yunho for wine. 

Possibly his favourite 1986 Rioja 

1986 is possibly his most favourite year from now on. 

As the flight slowly docents into the beautiful city of Athens, both Changmin and Yunho’s spirits start lifting off with the notion of possibilities.


End file.
